In many fields of manufacturing and industry, it is desirable or necessary to monitor the performance of equipment operators in addition to the equipment itself. This may be for managerial purposes to ensure that operators are complying with a minimum required standard of performance and to help Identify where improvements in performance may be achieved. Monitoring performance may also be desired by an operator to provide the operator with an indication of their own performance in comparison with other operators and to demonstrate their level of competence to management.
One field in which performance monitoring is required is the operation of draglines and shovels and the like as used in large-scale mining and excavation applications. For commercial purpose, it is important that an operator is operating a piece of machinery to the best of the operator's and the machine's capabilities.
There are however many factors that need to be measured and considered to enable fair and useful comparisons to be made between different operators, between different machines, between present and previous performances and between different operating conditions.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system and/or method capable of achieving this objective. Furthermore, it is desirable that performance-monitoring information is promptly available to inform management and operators alike of current performance.